dados de la perdicción
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: un regalo muy especial para Rukia en su cumpleaños¿que regalos es esta vez? ¿unos dados? ¿Ichigo que..haces? LEMON


_**Dados de la perdición:**_

_Este fic esta dedicado para la misma Rukia Kuchiki,es un regalo adelantado por su cumple (el día 14 de enero),espero que disfrute de este pequeño regalito~_

**Atencion: Este fic contiene Lemon, si eres santo,no lo leas D=**

* * *

Aún no llego a comprender como acabamos así,o creo que puedo hacerme una idea de cómo,todo fué culpa o más bien fué gracias a aquellos pequeños dados mágicos,que hicieron que fuera el día más caluroso de enero,sólo por mi parte.

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse en aquel 14 de enero,nada más empezar el día,empezabamos con una reunión de mujeres shinigamis,en estos momentos maldecería el porqué fuí,el porqué lo acepté y no hice nada más que "probar"

-¡Ohayo Kia-chan!!-Yachiru tan animada como siempre saltaba por las mesas de las demás,esa niña era hiperactiva,me preguntaba si por las norche dormiría o seguiría dando tumbos por ahí.

-Hola..¿A qué se debe esto?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al ver como hacían un corrillo susurraban cosas mientras se reían en plan complices,dí unos pasos hacia atrás diría alguna excusa y me hiría corriendo antes de que me utilizaran como chappy de indias,pero ya era demasiado tarde,Nemu e Isane estaban detrás de mí.

-¿Sabes,sabes Kia-chan?¡Matsu ha inventado un juego muy chuli!..pero es para mayores..-infló los mofletes mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No preguntes de que se trata porque es..esto!-sonrió la pelinaranja.-Es nuestro regalo,feliz cumple Kia-Chan.

Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo muy bien decorado con un lazo negro,lo abrí con delicadeza,mientras me encontraba en el dos pequeños dados,alcé la ceja sin comprender¿Ibamos a jugar?¿Un juego de tablero? entonces..¿Donde estaba el tablero?.

-Em..Gracias-intenté sonreir.

-Vaya no sabes para que son-soltó un pequeño suspiro-verás estos dados son para jugar entre parejas mueves los dados,uno te dice el lugar y el otro que hacer,es muy entretenido,deberías probarlo con Kurosaki.

-¿Por qué no me cuadra esto?

-Anda anda-entre todas me emppujaron hacia la puerta-ve y pruebalos y nos dices.

El camino a casa de Ichigo fué rápido aunque aun seguía sin entender esto,los dados parecían "pornosos" ,no,no podía ser lo que estaba pensando seguramente "Eres una malpensaba Rukia",o eso pensaba.

-¿Ichigo te aburres?-si lo sabía había sido muy directa,pero no tenía ganas de andarme con rodeos,habría llevado a la misma pregunta igualmente,giré la silla del escritorio haciendo que me mirara.-¿Me escuchas?

-Si,enana a la primera-frunció el ceño-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me regalaron un juego y me gustaría que lo probaramos-le enseñé la cajita.

Él la observó por unos momentos encontrandose con aquellos pequeños dados,sus facciones cambiaban conforme miraba el dado,hasta que sonrió pícaramente " Rukia kuchiki te acabas de meter en un buen lío"..o por lo menos eso quise pensar.

-Venga,empecemos.-sonrió denuevo sentandose en el suelo.-Empiezo-movió los dados con "maestría" parecía que deseaba sacar algo en especial hasta que los tiró,mi mirada siguió aquellos dos pequeños cubos que chocaron con la pared.-¿Qué ha salido?

-Podías levantarte tu-suspiré resignada mientras le enseñaba lo que habia salido,el primero de los dados aparecía el dibujo de una mesa,mientras que el otro dibujo no me gustó nada,eran las partes de una mujer,sabñia distinguir eso perfectamente-Bueno creo que un hollow va a aparecer enseguida,adiós.

Cuando fuí a "retirarme" no a escapar¿La gran Rukia Kuchiki escaparía?¡Jamás!,me cogió del brazo,abrazandome por detrás,parecía divertirse por la situacción,por ello fruncí el ceño.

-Un juego es un juego-susurró.

En un abrir y cerrar estaba encima de su escritorio,los libros,la lampara y todo lo que había encima había sido arrastrado al suelo y mis piernas estaban abiertas ante él,estaba muy sonrojada,lo único que hice fué cerrar las piernas pero el se puso enmedio,levantó el vestido azul que solía llevar usualmente ..

Ichigo palpaba su intimidad con el sumo cuidado,no se había dispuesto a quitar aun aquella tela de ropa interior que aun conservaba,la morena estaba dispuesta a darle un buen tortazo,y decirle unos cuantos millones de insultos pero no le salían en vez de palabras,de sus labios salían gemidos,se agarró a los hombros del pelinaranja intentando agarrar fuertemente el cuello de su camisa para reprimirse,cuando notó que estaba húmeda,bajó con rápidez sus braguitas y se agachó hasta su intimidad,lamiendo cada parte de ella,y arrancandole gemidos a la pequeña shinigami,que no sabía que hacer,se mordía el labio mientras ponía sus manos en su pelo naranja pidiendole más,al cabo de unos instantes Rukia llegó al climax mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Veo que te ha gustado-se relamió algunas pequeñas gotas que conservaba en sus labios,me cogió en brazos mientras me sentaba en el suelo,estaba terriblemente avergonzada-te toca.

Cogí los dados,aquellas sensaciones me habían dejado con ganas de experimentar más,moví los dados mientras miraba el resultado,el primer dado llevaba una cama dibujada el segundo era "el acto que unía a la pareja",por así decirlo en forma bonita.

-Creo que me toca,ganaré este juego-le tiré a la cama,mientras veía un bulto entre sus pantalones,estaba excitado tras lo que "me había hecho",al pensar en ello sonreí,eso quería decir que le parecía sexy a cierto pelinaranjo y eso me hacia feliz.

La shinigami abrió su pantalón mientras bajaba sus pantalones,su miembro estaba muy erecto y se podía ver a primera vista,se colocó encima de el y lo introdujo en si misma poco a poco,mientras gemia al sentirlo detra de ella,unos movimientos suaves,el pelinaranja se incorporó un poco quedando sentado encima de la cama,cogió a la ojiazul de los pechos mientras los masajeaba produciendo mas placer en su compañera de batallas y así mismo mientras los besaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones,hasta que llegaron al climax juntos,mientras un líquido caliente se adentraba dentro de Rukia provocandole un poco de confort.

-I..ichigo-logré articular una palabra mientras dirigí mi mirada a él-¿esto..es por el juego?..

-No d..igas tonterías,esto es más que un simple juego-cogió mi cara mientras me besaba en un pequeño beso mirandome con seriedad-los dados solo han dado incapié a esto,sabes que eres para mí Rukia.

-...te amo..-susurré a su oído mientras le abrazaba.

-Yo tambien y..-se acercó a mi oído no sin antes morder el lóbulo de mi oreja-feliz cumpleaños...

Me reí mientras seguiamos en aquella postura,era intima,pero era nuestra.

-A propósito Rukia.

-¿Que?

-¿Seguimos jugando?-sonrió de forma socarrona.

Con aquello me había dado cuenta que esos dados para mí ,sería mi perdición,hasta ahora..

Hoy es dia 15 de julio y nuestro querido pelinaranja ha puesto su habitación patas arriba.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!¿Donde estan los dados!?

-Ni idea,Ichigo,no lo sé-metí la mano en mis bolsillos mientras sonreía.

Serían mi perdición pero tambien mi alegría..por el momento le haría sufrir,feliz cumpleaños Ichigo.


End file.
